Sleep Well, My Angel
by Anileth
Summary: Cierras los ojos lentamente y lo último que distingues, es a aquel muchacho que junto a ustedes, quiso averiguar lo que se ocultaba bajo la máscara de Kakashi-sensei. Es como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido para complacerte.


**disclaimer applied**.  
><strong>title<strong>: Sleep Well, My Angel.  
><strong>couple<strong>: Sasuke Uchiha/Sakura Haruno.  
><strong>by<strong>: Anileth.  
>(Por cada review que tú dejas, yo puedo saciar mis vicios de Café y Coca Cola :B)<p>

* * *

><p><em>Estoy buscando una cara, una barbilla puntiaguda, un cabello alborotado, unos ojos profundos. <em>_Dos corazones latiendo, uno mejor que el otro. Mientras él mantiene su vista fija, hacia el cielo y arrogante. Dos corazones juntos, soñando pesadillas para no dejar nada más, nada más que decir. Un momento perdido, sin consecuencias._

.  
>.<p>

Lo que una vez fue, bajo la animadversión de muchos y la entereza de otros, aquella cúspide de paz y hermandad, se resume a ello: destrucción. Masiva, dolorosa. Fue el inicio y el fin, de todo y nada a la vez. De crecer. De aprender. De forjar amistades. De reír. De amar. De sufrir. De llorar. De caer y volverte a levantar. Te cuesta aceptar que todo esté reducido a cenizas.

Causa y efecto: Odio y venganza. Carcome las entrañas y lo sabes. Absorbe, envenena. Provoca una muerte lenta mientras te consumes en tu propio abismo. Así es él. Un muro impenetrable forjado con la rigidez de los acontecimientos. Dicen que el pasado debe ser pisado, enterrado y olvidado. Él es la excepción y te lastima. Lo sientes como una espina clavada en el corazón. Ardiente y dañina. Quema como una llama sin extinguir; es fuego, tú eres agua. Agua que jamás logró menguarlo y que desea con una fuerza sobrehumana con él poder arder. Pero es demasiado tarde, para él y para ti.

Es enfermizo, es obsesivo, es dañino. Es masoquismo ¿no crees? Sobrepasa lo irracional, pero sabes que jamás será de otra manera, lo tendrías allí, como un karma. Tan profundo y doloroso que lo sabes mejor que nadie. Todo lo que él toca se destruye y es lamentable para ambos, porque tuviste la ilusión de que algún día él pudiese reivindicarse y abandonar la oscuridad para darse a sí mismo la oportunidad de vivir. Pueden llamarte patética, calificarte con los adjetivos más rebuscados e infravalorarte, pero tú eres quien siente, piensa y sueña. Posees emociones, deliras con utopías. Pero solo eres una mujer... con sentimientos. Y de ello nadie —por más que lo intente— , absolutamente nadie, puede escapar.

Mira al cielo y dime, ¿qué ves? ¿No crees que el mundo comenzó a girar al revés? No es blanco ni negro, mucho menos rosa.  
>Eres idiota, aun sigues viendo mariposas.<p>

.

Cuando te encontrabas lejos y supiste de la batalla que se estaba librando en Konoha, dejaste todo a medio terminar y corriste. Corriste con todo lo que tu cuerpo te permitía mientras un constante inhalar y exhalar llenaba tus pulmones. El aire se agotaba por momentos y el cansancio era indudable, pero tu voluntad permaneció inalterable y continuaste. El temor basado en que tus más recónditas pesadillas cobraran vida transformándose en una realidad inminente te servía como fuente de energía para mantenerte en movimiento. Hasta que vislumbras algo completamente desconocido a tus ojos y te descompensas. Te repones pero te mantienes quieta. Absorta, pasmada. Nada lo justifica, ni la vida más miserable que él haya tenido que atravesar en su infancia. Es un cabrón que solo piensa en él. En lo que _él_ vivió, en lo que_ él_ sufrió, en lo que _él_ quiere. Es un egoísta y aún así, lo amas. No por su apariencia, no por su apellido. Lo amas simplemente por ser Sasuke Uchiha, tu antiguo compañero de equipo. El adversario de Naruto.

Un amor inalcanzable.

Te levantas con dificultad. Te tambaleas y caes. Vuelves a ponerte en pie y te acercas a él. Su ceño se frunce. Lo ves empuñar su espada y alzarla en tu dirección. Suspiras y no te detienes, esperas que alguien más haga el trabajo sucio. Morir en sus manos no es una de tus fantasías, pero es que realmente tú no podrías. Eres valiente al pensarlo y muy cobarde al no hacerlo. Le sostienes la mirada y como siempre... allí no hay nada, sólo vacío. Sus ojos siempre fueron atrapantes, oscuros, misteriosos, llamativos. Te empeñaste en descifrar lo que allí se ocultaba y sin embargo solo obtuviste rechazo. Ahora estás tan cansada y triste... porque sabes que no se detendrán hasta que uno de ellos acabe muerto y prefieres tomar ese lugar.  
>Nunca despreciaste tu vida tanto como hora, en que te sientes impotente de no haber logrado siquiera, un ápice de cordura en sus pensamientos.<p>

Naruto abre lentamente los ojos y te mira. Volteas tu rostro y hace amago de una sonrisa, pero sabes que es fingida. Él se siente culpable porque cree haber fallado y debes hacerle saber que no es así. Que le estás agradecida de todo lo que hizo y aún hace por ti. Cuidarte, protegerte, animarte. Estar allí... siempre. Tan diferente a Sasuke.

Pensaste que existía una remota posibilidad de salvación, no obstante todo aquello se desmoronó con el paso del tiempo. Es contradictorio, tu mente sopesa muchas ideas. Buenas y malas. De perseverancia y resignación. Todo es demasiado confuso.

Agridulce.

Es el sabor de tus lágrimas.

Te matará si das un paso más, pero Naruto, con su entereza y valor no lo permitirá. Por lo mismo, se pone de pie obviando la dificultad y prepara un golpe certero. Solo eran ellos dos. Te sientes en medio de polos opuestos, como la línea del Ecuador separando los hemisferios. Te encantaría que las cosas fuesen diferentes, pero sus puños demuestran lo contrario. Chidori versus Rasengan. Y lo ves tan claro como el agua cristalina.

El impacto jamás llego a quien iba destinado. Porque tú lo impides, porque eres necia y porque no dejas de creer. Porque te mueve una fe inexistente como cual creyente lo hace en su Dios. Solo se escucha un golpe seco: es el impacto de tu cuerpo con el suelo.

«¡Sakura-chan!» oyes a Naruto gritar despavorido. Desconsolado al ver como la sangre brota de tu cuerpo y vas cayendo en la inconsciencia.

«Por favor...» quieres murmurar, al menos por última vez. Quieres gritar hasta que tus cuerdas vocales no den para más, hasta que tu vida se extinga con un mudo susurro. En un último aliento.

Observas a Sasuke, en medio de todo el disturbio. Él solo está allí, quieto. Estoico. Te mira con sus orbes negros, profundos e inexpresivos. Quieres ver algo, un atisbo de... —niegas mentalmente, estás demasiado extenuada como para realizar movimiento físico alguno—. Sientes frío, mucho. Tu cuerpo entumecido.

_Que Naruto lo salve._

_Por favor.  
><em>

«Sigues siendo una molestia» sonríes, porque lo oyes desde otra perspectiva. Porque nadie lo ama como lo haces tú, y porque no son solo simples palabras carentes de significado. Es algo que se mantuvo latente a través del tiempo. Sin explicación lógica, sin motivo ni razón.

Él empuña nuevamente su espada y crees saber lo que se aproxima. Dadas las circunstancias, el miedo que te invadió minutos antes, se disipó.

La alza con firmeza, Naruto pretende deternerlo. Sin embargo, todo ocurre con demasiada rapidez que asimilarlo es un trabajo adicional a mantenerte despierta. Porque cierras los ojos lentamente y lo último que distingues, es a aquel muchacho que junto a ustedes, quiso averiguar lo que se ocultaba bajo la máscara de Kakashi-sensei. Es como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido para complacerte, ya que poco a poco su mano desciende guardando lo que anteriormente, sería el instrumento que pondría fin a tu vida.

Cierras los ojos.

«Gracias»

Luego... todo se sumerge en oscuridad.

.  
>.<p>

_Toma, solo el último desafío. Pretende que no te importa hasta que el crepúsculo caiga. Espera, ¿esta alguien más aquí?_  
><em>No puedo detener mis lágrimas. Nunca he estado tan asustada.<em>


End file.
